Awestruck
by StarsnCyanide
Summary: Kayleigh is new at Degrassi. She's from the USA and is hoping that Canada will hold a better life for her than her previous home. When she meets Eli she soon finds out that some things never change. Eli/Clare Eli/Kayleigh Rated M for later chapters.
1. Starting Over

**Awestruck**

_So, here's the set up for you guys. I'll warn you to leave now if you don't like OC's or Mary-Sue's or whatever. This story is set right before the episode where Eli and Clare first kiss. A few days before. Some of the events will remain the same but some will change or not happen at all. ~~~ appear when the "scene" changes. Either a time lapse or going from one place to a new place. I'd like some reviews. Enjoy._

Chapter 1 - Starting Over

"Wow Canada." A teen girl said in awe as she passed through the border of Canada in her mother's car. She had lived in the United States her whole life, in a small state called Rhode Island. She liked it there but her mother had gotten a job promotion and with some of the other problems they were having it was better for them to move. It was going to be better here. Kayleigh could feel it.

"How long until we are at the new house?" Kayleigh asked.

"Few more hours." Her mother said shortly. "Why don't you close your eyes until then?"

"I can't." She whined. "I'm too excited.

Her mother gave her a look.

"Fine, fine."

Eli yawned as he drove Morty through the Degrassi parking lot. Like most things Eli found school boring. It wasn't that he wasn't a good student, more like he didn't really feel like trying. He pulled into his usual spot and stepped out. He wore his usual black attire and walked into school.

Nothing good ever happened in this school aside from the occasional fights and drama he just couldn't find anything interesting or anyone for that matter. He stopped at his locker and dropped off some of his books. He had Math class first. Eli was never very good at Math so he was in Math class with a bunch of tenth graders who weren't very entertaining. Then he looked down the hall and saw the only interesting tenth grader he knew. Clare. He closed his locker and began to walk over to her. She really was beautiful. She was always walking with that girl, Sav's sister.

"Hey Clare." He said coolly and flashed her his crooked smile.

"Oh, Hey Eli." Clare blushed.

Alli giggled and Clare gave her a quick glare. He walked with the girls towards their first class.

"Isn't your class that way" Clare pointed in the opposite direction that they were facing.

"What, are you stalking me? You know where my classes are?" Eli joked.

"N-no just that one." Clare stuttered.

"Relax" Eli laughed. "I was just kidding. Actually, I really should go. I've been late everyday this week and I don't wanna get another detention. Especially for Friday. That's date night." he winked as he walked away. It was so fun to mess with Clare.

"Way to go Saint Clare, You scared him off." Alli teased.

"Shut up."Clare laughed.

"Wake up Kay."

"Hm.." Hazel eyes came into focus of a large brick house with a green door.

"We're here." her mother said sweetly pulling some bags out of the back seat.

"Are we early enough for me to register at school?" Kayleigh asked excitedly.

"You're already registered but we can go check it out if you want."

"Yes yes, Please." Kayleigh begged helping with the bags.

"Okay. You know I've never seen you so excited about school."

"That's because I can tell things are going to be different here." They both walked into the house and dropped the bags in the front hall. Kayleigh ran outside to the car to put the address to the school into the GPS.

The drive was long. Much longer than her ten minute walk that she had in Rhode Island.

"I'm gonna have to walk this every day?"

"Home, Yeah. I can drive you before work. But you know you could take the bus home."

"Ugh Buses are so lame. Plus, If I do anything afterschool the buses will be gone."

"Well, until the just try the bus." Her mother pleaded. Kayleigh sighed.

"Here we are" her mother said parking in the visitors spot.

Kayleigh couldn't wait to get out of the car and see the school.

Kayleigh and her mother walked up the front steps of the school and into the administrative office.

"Hello' the receptionist greeted as they walked in. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, yes. My daughter Kayleigh is registered to start here tomorrow and we were wondering if we could just take a look around."

"Sure, Just let me pull up her schedule and I'll have the school president to give you a tour. It's his free period so it shouldn't be a problem." She dialed a number and her voice echoed on the intercom.

A few moments passed and a tall boy with dark hair walked into the office.

"Sav, this is Kayleigh, she is starting here tomorrow and her and her mother would like a quick tour."

"Sure." He smiled at Kayleigh.

The receptionist handed Sav Kayleigh's schedule and he looked it over. He began to walk explaining things about the school but Kayleigh wasn't really interested. She wished she was starting today.

"This will be where your math class is." Sav said stopping at a door at the end of the hall. The teacher came to the door and some of the kids turned to look.

"Something you needed Sav?" asked the male teacher.

"No, just giving a tour. This is Kayleigh she'll be in your class tomorrow."

"Oh very good. You're in ninth grade?" the teacher asked.

"Uh, no. Tenth, Just not very good at Math." Kayleigh said embarrassed.

"That's alright, you're not the only one." he laughed.

Kayleigh smiled and nodded as he said his goodbyes and headed back into the classroom.

They toured the whole school and finally ended at the cafeteria. Just as they got there a bell rang.

"It's lunch period now." Sav said. "There's tables outside to eat at too, I'll show you those and then that will be the end of the tour."

Kayleigh and her mother nodded and followed. Her old school didn't have any outside tables to eat at. As they got to the front of the school Kayleigh walked down the stairs and looked around. There were a lot of tables out in front of the school. Her mother continued to talk with Sav. Being at a new school was nice, it meant she got to start over and make new friends. She glanced at the tables with other kids sitting at them and wondered if any of these kids would be her friends. One group in particular caught her eye. A girl with bright blue eyes and two boys sitting and laughing together.

Her mother tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Oh, where's Sav? I wanted to thank him."

"I'm sure you'll see him tomorrow." her mother said.

"Okay,"

Well, there's chapter one for you. Hope you guys enjoy it and I get some good reviews. Chapter 2 ASAP. 3


	2. Making Friends

Here's chapter 2 loves. 3

Chapter 2 – Making Friends

Kayleigh was already waiting by the car for her mom.

"Come on Mom! I don't wanna be late on my first day!" she called to her mom who was still inside the house.

Her mother walked outside. "You're wearing heels?" She questioned getting into the driver's side.

Kayleigh hopped in the car. I want to look good on my first day.

"Well, I hope you make some nice friends." Her mother said with emphasis on the nice.

"And no fighting." she added.

"Mom, that fight wasn't my fault."

"I know, You've said it before."

Kayleigh sighed.

"Alright, I won't bring it up anymore." She said realizing how upset it was making Kayleigh.

"Thank you." Kayleigh said.

"I still don't see how that's a good first day of school outfit."

"The heels are cute and make me seem serious and this shirt is comfortable and these are just black leggings."

"Yes well we know how much you love black." her mother said looking at Kayleigh's nails.

She rolled her eyes and just decided to stay quiet until they got to the school. If this was how the ride was going to be every morning then maybe she should look into getting a different way to school.

Degrassi came into view and she sat up. Her mom dropped her off in front of the school and she stepped out.

"Thanks mom." She waved as her mother drove off.

Kayleigh took a deep breath and walked up the front steps of the school. She fixed her backpack strap nervously and skimmed her schedule. She had Math class first. Kayleigh continued to stare down at the sheet of paper to make sure she knew when she had everything. Not noticing where she was going she slammed her head into an open locker. This shook her out of her concentration of her schedule.

"That was embarrassing." She said bluntly rubbing her head. She heard a snicker come from behind the locker door. It closed and revealed a boy. A very attractive boy. She recognized him from the picnic table outside yesterday.

"Thanks for laughing." Kayleigh said sarcastically.

"If it helps, I was laughing at your 'That was embarrassing' comment, Not at your expense." The boy smirked

"I see." She said "Glad you find me entertaining." The boy laughed. He looked her up and down quickly. She had bright hazel eyes and long red hair with the bottom layer dyed black.

"So, are you new or something? I think I'd remember seeing you around."He asked.

"Yeah, My name is Kayleigh."

"That's a nice name." He said starting to walk away.

"Wait." Kayleigh said."Aren't you gonna tell me yours?"

"You didn't ask." He said without even turning around.

By that point he was too far gone for her to yell after him anymore. Maybe she could catch up with him at lunch. Kayleigh walked to her math class. She entered the room and the teacher looked up.

"Oh Kayleigh, Glad to see you found the room okay." He motioned for her to come to the front of the class. She did and he introduced her and talked about her being from America but Kayleigh wasn't listening, she was scanning the class. Then she spotted mystery boy. He smirked at her.

"Okay Kayleigh, Why don't you take a seat next to Elijah."

The boy squinted his eyes at the sound of his full name. Kayleigh walked over and sat down.

"Elijah hmm?" She whispered.

"Just Eli is fine." He whispered back.

She smiled at him and took out her notebook. As bad as she was at Math she promised she would do well at this school. Kayleigh stayed as focused as she could but she couldn't help but notice that Eli was looking at her an awful lot. It made it hard to concentrate on Math. Did he think she didn't notice?

The bell finally rang and Kayleigh began putting her books away.

"So, What grade are you in?" Eli asked.

"Tenth. Just really bad at Math." Kayleigh laughed.

"Me too, I'm in eleventh."

She looked up at him.

"What's your next class?" She asked.

"English." Eli replied.

"Room 402?" She asked

"Uh, yeah. Are you stalking me?"

Kayleigh laughed.

"No, That's my class too." She smiled.

"Oh well then, Allow me to show you the way." Eli said.

"Sure." Kayleigh nodded even though she already knew where the classroom was.

Clare turned a corner with Alli.

"Hey Clare, Isn't that your new love interest walking with that girl?"

Clare looked over at Eli.

"Who is she?" Clare asked.

"Beats me but she has awesome shoes!" Alli said. Clare rolled her eyes and walked over to Eli.

"Hey Eli, Going to English today?"

"Yeah." Eli nodded.

Clare smiled. "Who's your friend?" she asked.

"Oh, This is Kayleigh, she's in our English class too."

"Oh you're in grade eleven." Clare asked trying to figure out why Eli was with her.

"No, Tenth." Kayleigh said.

"Me too." Clare smiled.

"Let's all go to English together." Eli said beginning to walk trying to avoid any awkward moment between the two girls.

"So where are you from?" Clare asked Kayleigh.

"I'm from America." Kayleigh answered.

"Really? Anywhere cool?"

"Nope, probably a place you've never even heard of."

"Try me." Clare said.

"Rhode Island." Kayleigh said

"Ohh yea that really tiny one?"

"Yup, That's it."

Eli walked into the classroom first and took his usual seat. Clare sat behind him as she always did. A boy walked in and began talking to Eli. He then looked up. "Who's the girl in my seat?" He said surprised to see someone sitting there.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know." Kayleigh said starting to get up.

"No, it's fine. I can just sit here." he said sitting on the other side of Clare.

"That's Kayleigh." Eli said.

"Adam." The boy said to her telling her his name. Kayleigh smiled.

The teacher entered the room and began to take attendance. She said Kayleigh's name but didn't make a big deal of her being a new student. Kayleigh watched as Eli passed Clare a note. 'of course he'd have a girlfriend.' she thought. 'I've gotta stop setting my standards so high.' She watched as Clare smiled as she read the note. She thought of how perfect they must be together and that they must have been dating for a long time. She decided to just focus on her work all class so she wouldn't get upset. Boys were rude and cruel anyway, At least to her.

The bell finally rang and Kayleigh continued onto her next two classes. She didn't have class with Eli, Clare or Adam. The lunch bell rang and she proceeded to the table outside where she knew they'd be. Eli was sitting on a bench at one of the tables alone. Kayleigh walked over and sat on the bench across from him.

"Hey" Eli smiled.

"Hey. How come you didn't introduce Clare to me as your girlfriend?" She said very directly.

"What?"

"How come-"

"No, I heard you but why do you think that? What did you hear?"Eli asked.

"Nothing, Just the way you guys pass notes and the way she smiles at you. I can tell. I just didn't understand why you wouldn't introduce her like that."

"We're just friends." Eli said.

"Oh.. That'd be why then." Kayleigh said feeling very stupid.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It's okay. A lot of people think we are." Eli laughed.

"Well, do you like her?" Kayleigh pushed.

Eli looked at her. It wasn't just a look, it was an intense stare. Kayleigh didn't know what to do. She couldn't move and she couldn't look away. She couldn't even speak. His green eyes pierced through her's like he was reading her mind.

"Maybe." He said shortly.

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Just..asking?" Kayleigh said.

Eli laughed a little. He had broke her. She had such a good strong attitude when she walked over to him he just needed to see how far he could push her before she'd break. With Clare all he needed to do was talk or smile but with this girl things were different. She was strong but weak at the same time as if she was just acting strong.

"What?" She questioned his laugh bringing back her strong attitude.

He just stared at her.

Kayleigh gasped shortly. It was terrifying to just look at him like this. What did he want her to do?

Clare and Adam began to walk over.

"Uhm, Are we having a staring contest?" Clare joked.

"Yeah." Eli said smirking at Kayleigh as Clare sat down next to him.

She rolled her eyes and began to eat her lunch.

"So, You guys wanna go see that Zombie Vampire movie tonight?" Eli asked.

"I can't." Clare said depressed. "I have a church thing to go to with my mom."

"How about you guys?" He asked.

"I can ask." Adam said. Eli raised his eyebrows at Kayleigh.

"Sure." She nodded. "Just need to see if my mom can drive me."

"I can pick you up." Eli said.

Clare looked at him. Kayleigh nodded.

'Great' Clare thought. 'I can't go so now she's going to replace me?'

She changed the subject so she wouldn't have to think of what might happen at the movie without her there.

School was finally over. Kayleigh was in Eli's science class too. She began walking toward her house. She decided it was better than taking the bus. She had packed sneakers incase she walked. It was hard to get Eli's stare out of her mind. Why did he do that? It made her feel weak. Like she had never felt before. It annoyed her actually. That with just a look he had the power to do that. Suddenly a hearse pulled up on the side of her and stopped. Kayleigh stopped and looked over at it. The window rolled down and Eli was driving.

"Hey." He smirked.

"Wow.." Kayleigh said.

"Need a ride?" He asked.

"Uhm..I live kind of far." She said.

"It's fine. Get in." Eli said.

"Alright." Kayleigh said walking to the passenger's side and getting in. She immediately looked in the back.

Eli laughed. "Expecting to see something?" he asked.

"No," Kayleigh said."Just never been in a hearse before." She said excited.

"Sorry." She said calming down and putting her seat belt on. "I'm easily excited."

"Good to know." Eli said.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. Which way to your house?"

Kayleigh pointed right.

"Still coming to the movie tonight?" Eli asked.

"Yeah." She replied. "So uhm.. Are we like friends?" She asked.

"Yeah," Eli laughed. "Unless you don't wanna be."

"No no that's not why I was asking."

"Okay. Good. Cause your pretty cool." Eli said turning the cd player on. How did he get a CD player in a hearse?

_"I see you lying next to me, With words I thought I'd never speak. Awake and Unafraid. Asleep or dead."_

"Oh I love this song" Kayleigh said.

"Really? You like My Chemical Romance?"

"Yeah. I saw them in concert."

"No way!" Eli said

"Yeah, It was awesome."

Eli smiled.

"We make good friends." Kayleigh smiled.

"Yeah we do, don't we?" Eli agreed.

Kayleigh smiled and the continued their drive talking about music and My Chemical Romance.

Once the arrived at her house Kayleigh got out.

"Thank you so much." She said.

"No problem" Eli said "See you tonight?"

"Yeah." Kayleigh nodded.

"Uh, Why don't we trade numbers so I can let you know when I'll be picking you up." Eli said.

"Okay." Kayleigh blushed and gave him her cell phone number.

"I'll text you later." Eli said

"Thanks again." Kayleigh said shutting the door.

Let me know what you guys think. :] Next chapter will be the movies.


	3. Confusion

A/N: Hey guys, Thanks for reviewing. I hope you're all enjoying so far. I'm glad you like the little love triangle. :] Don't worry I haven't forgot about EClare. It will be coming shortly. Don't kill me though, I have to have Kayleigh have some fun. :P

So there are text messages in this chapter, They will be underlined and in bold incase I don't explain it well enough.

**Chapter 3 - Confusion**

It was hard for Kayleigh to believe that she had made so many friends in only one day of school. She walked into her room and decided it was best to get all her homework done before her mom got home. She took out her books and began to do her math homework on her bed. It felt like she was doing her homework for hours though she had a hard time concentrating. Since Eli was in her math class all she could think of was him staring at her. Her text message tone rang. She peered over at her screen. It was Eli. She had put his name into her phone as ' Eli(: ' She pressed the message icon.

**-pick you up at 8?-** She read as a smile came across her face.

**-yeah. I'll be ready(: -** she typed. She hurriedly finished her math homework. Her mother would be home at any minute. She shoved her books sloppily into her bag and walked into the kitchen to get a snack. The front door opened and Kayleigh walked into the hall to see who it was.

"Just me." Her mom smiled.

"Oh, hey mom." Kayleigh smiled.

"How was your first day of school?" She asked her.

"Great! I made some new friends." She smiled.

"Good friends I hope." Her mother said in a lecture tone.

"Yeah." Kayleigh replied giggling a little remembering Eli's hearse. What would her mother think if she saw that?

"Actually uhm, Some of my new friends wanted to know if I could go see a movie with them tonight."

"And how would you be getting there."

"Well...Eli drives."

"Oh no." Her mother said "You made a boy as one of your first friends?"

"Yeah but mom he's really nice."

"Well, I'll have to see for myself. You're not getting in a car with a boy I don't know." Kayleigh was just about to argue back but her mother would never let her go if she argued.

"Fine." She pouted walking to her room to change.

She came back into the living room about a half hour later. She had tossed on some skinny jeans and her favorite converse sneakers with a black top that had a less than three rainbow heart on it. ( 3 ) She peered over at the clock, it was seven fifty.

"Don't you look nice." Her mother said. She smiled and then heard her text message tone ring again.

**-Be there in five-** it said.

**- Okay, You'll have to come in. My mom says I can't go to the movies unless she meets you.-** she typed embarrassed. It made her sound like a little kid.

Her phone beeped again.

**- Ohh, meeting your mom already? -** Kayleigh blushed as she read the message. She peered out the window to see if he was there yet. Her mother got up to look out the window also.

"Uhm Mom no, He's not here yet." She said nervously. She didn't want to think about what her mother would say if she knew Eli drove a hearse. The door bell rang and Kayleigh rushed towards the door. She opened it and there stood Eli. Wearing the same outfit he wore to school but he looked so good. Kayleigh let out a soft sigh and smiled.

"Hey." Eli smirked.

"Hello Elijah." Kayleigh joked as she motioned for him to come in. Her mother walked towards him and put out her hand. Eli took and it with his right and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." He said politely.

"And you as well." She said. "So you're just going to the movies?" She asked.

"Yeah, One of our other friends is meeting us there." Eli said.

"You won't be back late will you Kay?" Her mother asked her.

"Ugh, No mom." She rolled her eyes. How embarrassing.

"Don't worry." Eli said. "She'll be fine." He assured her.

"Alright, well have fun." Her mother said.

"Yeah yeah we will" Kayleigh said practically pushing Eli out the door.

"Be careful!" Her mother called after them.

"Nice meeting you!" Eli called back as the door shut behind them.

"Congratulations, you've just experience awkward mom moment number one." She said walking to the car. Eli laughed. He really liked Kayleigh's sense of humor. He opened the door for her and she gave him sort of a surprised look.

"I dunno, Your mom seems pretty cool." Kayleigh laughed getting in. Eli walked over to the driver's side.

"Adam is gonna meet us there." he said starting the car and pulling away from the curb. He turned the music on but kept it on low.

"I'm really sorry about my mom." Kayleigh said still feeling embarrassed.

"It's fine, Really. She's just concerned I'm sure, I mean, you're her only child."

"Yeah..now." Kayleigh thought.

"I thought she was like, over reacting." she said.

"Nah. I've seen worse." Eli laughed a little.

The movie theatre was obviously close. Kayleigh could already see the sign. Truthfully she didn't really want to see this movie but it was a chance to hang out with her new friends outside of school and she didn't want them to think she was lame. Eli parked his hearse next to a car that was surrounded by a group of girls. They were laughing loudly and annoyingly and as Eli pulled into the spot they turned to stare.

"You'd think people had never seen a hearse before." Eli joked. Kayleigh laughed. Eli got out of the car and waited for Kayleigh to get out. She stepped out and glanced at the girls.

"Wow, Weirdos." One of the girls said loudly as all the others laughed. Kayleigh rolled her eyes and walked towards the entrance.

"People just make fun of what they don't understand." Eli said noticing that Kayleigh was a little upset.

"My mom says that all the time." Kayleigh smiled. "Ever since she saw that I see the world a little...different."

Eli smiled at her. He saw the world differently too.

"Hey guys." Said a familiar voice.

"Hey Adam." Kayleigh said. Eli went up to buy his ticket.

"So, how was the ride here?" Adam teased.

"Uhm, Fine?"

"Hmm, no kissing?"

"What!" Kayleigh said shocked.

"Come on, It's so obvious you guys like each other. I could see it the way you guys were looking at each other at lunch."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kayleigh said. She thought she was being pretty quiet with her liking Eli. It was obvious he was into Clare and she didn't wanna get in the way of anything. Adam could see right through her lies. She sighed and Adam went up to buy his ticket next. She was busy skimming the theater. She felt a sheet of paper slip into her hand. Looking down at it she was confused. It was a ticket.

"You bought my ticket?" She looked at Eli.

"Yeah." He answered.

Kayleigh stepped out of line.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Because I can." he said.

Adam walked over to them.

"Aren't you gonna go buy your ticket?" He asked.

"I bought it for her." Eli said walking toward the theatre their movie was in. Adam looked at Kayleigh but she ignored his look.

"Don't you guys want some popcorn?" Adam asked getting in line for the concession stand. She knew Adam was asking on purpose. She got in line behind him.

"Do you like popcorn?" Eli asked her cutting her in line. She glared at him.

"Yeah." She said hesitantly. Adam walked back over to them with his rather large bag of popcorn. Kayleigh stole a piece off the top.

"Ready?" Eli asked.

"No, I still have to get mine." She said starting to walk to the register. Eli grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her toward the movie. "We can share." he said letting go of her wrist and heading to the theatre.

"Ugh." Kayleigh growled. Adam laughed.

"Shut up." She said annoyed.

Clare sat in her dining room waiting for her mother to be ready to leave. Her mother came out of the kitchen.

"Ready to go Clare?" Her mother asked.

"Uhm, Yeah." Clare fake smiled.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh I uh, nothing." Clare lied.

"Now come on Clare, I know you better than that."

"Well, Some of my friends went to the movies tonight and I had to pass because I promised I'd go with you to church."

"Oh Clare, I'm sorry you had to miss out. But, We can still have a good time at the church meeting." her mother smiled.

"Uh, yeah." Clare smiled back trying to be convincing.

They took their seats in the theatre close to the back. Eli sat down first.

"After you." Adam said as they were entering the row to let Kayleigh ahead of him. She sighed and sat down. Eli looked at her and smirked. She blushed lightly and faced the screen. There was no way she was letting this night turn into one of those terrible teenage love movies. The ones where the girl goes to grab the popcorn and the boy and girl touch hands. Then the girl gets all flustered. Eli turned the popcorn bin towards Kayleigh and she took a handful.

The lights turned down and the movie started. She felt a little awkward sitting in between two boys. Suddenly Kayleigh felt Eli's hand brush against her's. It definitely wasn't an accident. He was trying to hold her hand. Eli smiled. It was cute that Kayleigh was so nervous. She lifted her hand up and allowed him to hold it interlocking his fingers in between hers. Kayleigh was so confused. She didn't mind but usually boys only held her hand on dates and this couldn't be a date right? Adam was with them. She decided to just continue watching the movie.

The lights came on and almost immediately Eli stopped holding Kayleigh's hand. It was like he didn't' want anyone to see. They made their way out of the theatre talking a little about the movie. They got outside and Adam's mom was waiting in front of the theater.

"Bye guys, See you at school tomorrow." Adam said before getting into the car.

Kayleigh and Eli waved goodbye and began walking to the car. They were both silent now that they were alone. Eli finally spoke.

"So did you like the movie?" He asked.

That made Kayleigh a little mad. He held her hand and now only wanted to talk about the movie?

"Yeah." She answered quickly. Eli opened the passenger side door for her again and she got in.

"Well, Your awfully chatty." Eli said sarcastically.

"Sorry, just...confused." She admitted.

"About what?' Eli asked.

Kayleigh laughed a little.

"Uhm...About you holding my hand during the movie?"

"What's there to be confused about? It is what it is."

"But, What did it mean?" She asked.

"Whatever you want it to mean." Eli said simply.

"What?" Kayleigh questioned. That wasn't the answer she was expecting.

"Why does it matter? Just let it mean what you want." Eli said.

"But, How will that help? I still won't know what you meant by it?" Kayleigh said annoyed.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Kayleigh was confused. Why couldn't he just tell her what he meant? Was he just toying with her? The hearse was silent for the rest of the ride aside from the faint music coming from the speakers.

Eli pulled up to Kayleigh's house.

"See you tomorrow?" Eli smirked.

Kayleigh smiled. "Yeah." She said getting out of the car.

"Thanks for everything." She said while the door was still open.

"Your welcome." Eli smiled.

Kayleigh closed the door and walked up the stairs to her front door. She heard Eli pull away.

She closed the door and walked into the house. Her mother was sitting on the living room couch watching TV.

"Hey darling, How was the movie?"

"Good, Mom, why didn't you lock the door?" Kayleigh asked.

"I didn't see any need."

"Really? After everything that's happened?"

"Kayleigh." her mother said standing up.

"We are in a different country, We are safe."

Kayleigh looked away from her in disbelief. Her mother sighed.

"I'm going to bed." Kayleigh said annoyed.

"Well..Alright." Her mother said disappointed.

"Lock the door." Kayleigh insisted walking into her room. She got changed into her pajamas and thought about her day and her night. It had been very eventful and even though she was unsure what Eli's plan was at the movie she was happy that he had held her hand. She looked at the hand he had held and smiled. His hand was soft and he had rubbed the top of her hand with his palm during the movie though he never took his eyes off the screen. Just as she started to close her eyes her text message tone rang.

**-Hey-** It was Eli.

**-Hey Yourself-** She wrote back. Why was he texting her so late, they just saw each other.

**-Just wanted to ask if you had a good time tonight-** he wrote. Kayleigh smiled and typed back.

**-I did. A little annoyed that you bought me my ticket.-**

**-Sorry, I was trying to be nice.-** he wrote back.

**-That's okay. I appreciate it, Thanks.-**

**-Your very welcome-**

After a few minutes he hadn't written anything back so Kayleigh plugged in her phone and put it on her nightstand. She rolled over onto her side. Then, she got another message. She rolled back over and clicked the message icon on her phone.

**-Goodnight Kayleigh-**

She smiled. **-Goodnight Eli-**

She would have no problem falling asleep now.

Hope you guys enjoyed. Next chapter should be up really soon. Just have to type it into word. _ If you read please review. 3


End file.
